god_is_praketfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakesh Zeta-Prime
Character Description The all-powerful form of Praket, once he has reached god tilt and has fully manifested his power. Also known by devotees and disciples as The Omnipotent Omniscient All-Powerful Intergalactic Poly-dimensional Supreme Overlord "Rakesh" Zeta Prime. ''At this stage in existence, Zeta-Prime passively stockpiles all the energy in the world by duplicating the current universe's energy signatures into Zeta-Prime's pocket universe, the ''Zeta-Prime Shatterdome. ''He then proceeds to absorb all this duplicated energy into his all-powerful physique and instinctively eliminates all threats to his genetic sequence by overloading their consciences with negative energy that was stockpiled by his passive being in the ''Zeta-Prime Shatterdome. The supreme beings humanity once considered to be all-powerful such as Jesus, Allah, ''and ''Brahma, are now as small and worthless as the size of a singular quark in comparison to the whole fucking fabric of space-time. Mentioning such names would be considered a joke and would be taken with a pinch of salt, as anyone who dares oppose the final phase of metamorphosis of Praket ''would be instantly obliterated and their existence erased permanently from the very cosmos. ''The Omnipotent Omniscient All-Powerful Intergalactic Poly-dimensional Supreme Overlord "Rakesh" Zeta Prime ''knows no authority above and is in control of 'Abilities and Character Traits' ''The Omnipotent Omniscient All-Powerful Intergalactic Poly-dimensional Supreme Overlord "Rakesh" Zeta Prime ''posses an infinite amount of a abilities and character traits that are considered by most modern quantum physicists to be insurmountable and beyond the definition of impossible. The most used abilities are mentioned below; 'Offensive Capabilites:' Velocital Overdrive By channeling all the positive energy stockpiled from the ''Shatterdome, Zeta Prime ''unleashes the hellish ''Velocital Overdrive Cannon to utterly eradicate the selected target and completely erase them from history. This ability can be used mulitple times over with absolutely no backlash to the user and is the only ability from The Omnipotent Omniscient All-Powerful Intergalactic Poly-dimensional Supreme Overlord "Rakesh" Zeta Prime's ''arsenal that holds more sheer destructive power than a simultaneous chain explosion from all potential sources in every single timeline from each and every universe. Grand Fire The original ''Grand Fire ''was a forbidden ability of ''The Omnipotent Omniscient All-Powerful Intergalactic Poly-dimensional Supreme Overlord "Rakesh" Zeta Prime ''that allowed the user to visualise any type of event and allow it instantaneously occur. The ability was activated by sentient thought, and was considered to be the most dangerous ability in ''The Omnipotent Omniscient All-Powerful Intergalactic Poly-dimensional Supreme Overlord "Rakesh" Zeta Prime's ''spread of abilities as it allowed the user insurmountable power and was deemed psychologically strenuous to the point where even the user themself would lose a percentage of their sanity, as the user's life force would be drained at an extensive rate while this ability is active. Grand Fire v2 The second and improved iteration of the ''Grand Fire ''ability allows the user to assume a similar power level but at the expense of a massive amount of stockpiled energy. Although there are certain limitations, such as only able to vanquish 3 trillion life forms at once and to release 20 septilion Kilo-joules of energy per Planck time, the ability is still one of ''Zeta Prime's ''go-to abilities as it is activated by mere sentient thought. Enough said. Magnum Opus Similar to the ''Velocital Overdrive, '' Zeta Prime'' absorbs an insurmountable amount of power and generates an infinite amount of universes and has each one of them undergo temporal coalition and simulates the current universe in each one of them. By targeting specific moments in history for each timeline, Zeta Prime brute forces the altered infinite universes into the original with an exception that the target did not and does not exist in any of them. Zeta Prime then scans the electric function of brain cells of every sentient being ever in existence of the simulated reality and transfers the memories of every single being into their duplicate in the original universe. Zeta Prime then uses leftovers of the created dimensions to generate the ultimate limbo of suffering where the target gets transported and exposed to eternal suffering via the realisation of the target's worst fears. Blast Fractal The final and most strategic method to obliterate an opponent, Blast Fractal ''transports the target to a white dimension where ''Zeta Prime ''assumes the form of a normal human. Unbeknownst to the target's knowledge, ''Zeta Prime begins to slowly drain the target of their life force while beckoning the target into Zeta Prime's ''conscience to be contained in eternal homeo-stasis. The target then hallucinates, via the inducing of ''Zeta Prime, of all the different universe shattering catastrophic events where they are at the epicenter of. Zeta Prime ''then lets his power burst at the seams of his finger and finishes the target and ends their dwelling in a virtual hell. 'Defensive Capabilites' ''The Omnipotent Omniscient All-Powerful Intergalactic Poly-dimensional Supreme Overlord "Rakesh" Zeta Prime's ''defensive capabilities have been measured to have an infinite success rate, as he can disable the attacker before they begin sentient thought on lethal operation against ''The Omnipotent Omniscient All-Powerful Intergalactic Poly-dimensional Supreme Overlord "Rakesh" Zeta Prime.